Un grano de Arroz
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Esa era la señal que Temari esperaba. Shikamaru se sorprendió al ver que la Problemática se abalanzaba sobre él. El inicio de su relación gracias a un pequeño cereal.


Los personajes son de Kishimoto. La historia es mía y está basada de uno de los capítulos de LovCom ¡Otani y Risa 4EVER!

* * *

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, una pequeña mesa los separaba. A un lado de ellos la paz del estanque del jardín se rompía con uno que otro salto de las carpas que ahí habitaban. El silencio reinaba en el ambiente, sabía que su compañero no conversaba mucho, pero la situación estaba resultando desesperante o es que ¿tal vez era todo normal y su ansiedad la estaba haciendo ver las cosas de otra manera?

No podía creer que se estuviera sintiendo de esa forma tan absurda. Las manos le sudaban, temblaba de pies a cabeza, como una frágil flor azotada por el viento. ¿En qué momento ese inútil había afectado su entereza?

Ahora parecía una niña tímida y cohibida que no sabía cómo actuar cuando en realidad ella era la mejor kunoichi de su aldea, una Jounin de elite de Suna, ¡por Kami-sama si hasta era capitana de escuadrones de shinobis. Shinobis que la respetaban y admiraban, no por ser la hermana del Kazekage sino por su temple de acero y su aguerrida manera de luchar en combate. Siempre había impresionado por su fuerte carácter y su arrogante seguridad en sí misma. Eso la enorgullecía más que nada. Pero... ¿dónde estaba todo eso ahora?

Nunca en su vida se había sentido intimidada por nadie, siempre había logrado encarar cualquier tipo de circunstancia que se le presentara. Hasta ahora que sus disparatados y acalorados sentimientos por un idiota que no daba signos de que ella le importara, la había invitado a comer. Solo eso ¡a comer! Pero eso no era lo peor, la había llevado nada menos que a su casa ¡a la mansión del Clan Nara!

Ahora esa irrisoria situación la reducía a ella, a la férrea Sabaku no Temari, a un estúpido manojo de nervios.

_Flash back_

Era su penúltimo día en la Villa de Konoha a la mañana siguiente partiría de nuevo a Suna, aunque extrañaba su aldea sentía una anormal melancolía por irse. Y ella sabía a qué se debía. Un gesto de tristeza ensombreció su rostro. Sin rumbo determinado caminaba por las callecitas ruidosas del centro de la villa, realmente la vida bullía allí: Puestos de comida, de helados, aguas, equipamiento ninja, ropa, preciosas telas, joyas, adondequiera que se mirara había algo distinto que comprar, ¡hasta había un lugar en donde daban masajes relajantes! Parecía que había de todo en Konoha. Temari sonrió con sinceridad. Era un lugar maravilloso sin duda.

- Es mejor esta expresión que la de hace un rato, aunque no sé si te convenga, te hace parecer más suave.- escuchó a una voz familiar decir junto a ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo inútil? Ahora te dedicas a espiarme o una vez más andas perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada, escapando de tus obligaciones. - su característico tono de voz hizo esbozar una sonrisa al chico.- Creo que le diré a la Hokage que si su personal se dedica a vagar por la aldea su administración será un fracaso.- una vez más el chico sonrió.

- Ella sabe que estoy aquí, le pedí el resto del día para escoltarte, y que no anduvieras sola por la villa.-comenzaron a caminar. Shikamaru cruzó sus manos tras su cabeza.

-¿Escoltarme?-Temari soltó una risilla.- Cómo si fuera necesario, o es que ¿Tengo apariencia de damisela ingenua de la cual pueden aprovecharse o que se pueda meter en problemas?-preguntó irónica.

- ¡Mendokusai Mujer! Sólo lo hago porque pretendo ser atento contigo…

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Temari. Quiso ver el rostro de Shikamaru pero sus brazos, que seguían detrás de su cabeza, no la dejaron. Él estaba intentando pasar tiempo con ella. Un sentimiento de esperanza se anidó el corazón de la Sabaku no. Tal vez su chico lagrimas también sentía algo.

- Vaya Nara por fin un detalle caballeroso de tu parte, hasta podría decir que me siento halagada.

Estaba más que eso, estaba feliz. Llevaban bastante tiempo de conocerse pero Shikamaru nunca había dado señales de nada, en cambio para ella desde aquel día, hacia ya varios años cuando lo había rescatado y lo había visto llorar por sus compañeros, él se había colado en su mente y en su corazón.

- Te invito a comer ¿qué te parece? Voy a mostrarte que la comida de Konoha es tan buena como la de Suna.-bajó las manos y las metió en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¡¿De-de verdad?... Es de-decir dudo mucho que haya mejor comida que la de la Arena…

¡Kami! Casi había gritado, había tartamudeado y además sabía que estaba ruborizada - el calor en la cara lo confirmaba-. Si Kankuro la viera en este momento seguro se revolcaba de risa.

- Recuerdo que probabas todo lo que hubiera en los platos cuando comías con nosotros en Suna.- intentó recuperar su tono normal de voz. Shikamaru volvió a sonreír, lo que ella decía era cierto.- Me parece bien, acepto… y sólo lo hago porque si me niego, temo que te pongas a llorar, señor lágrimas…

El comentario de Temari fue concluido con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¡Mendokusai! ¿Es que no olvidas nada?- se quejó él.- No sé si eso sea una virtud o un defecto en ti mujer.- volteó a verla y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Un revoloteo de mariposas aletearon en el estomago de Temari.

_Fin del flash back_

-¡Oh! ¡Veo que han terminado!

La voz de la madre de Shikamaru las sacó de sus pensamientos. Yoshino Nara se acercó hasta ellos y se inclinó para retirar los platos. - Dime linda, ¿qué te pareció la comida?

-¡Exquisita! - sonrió todo lo que la dejaron sus nervios.- No sé cómo Shikamaru logra estar tan delgado si come estas delicias todos los días.

- Lo que pasa es que Shikamaru es perezoso hasta para comer… - Yoshino miró a su hijo con gesto disgustado.- De bebé tenía que despertarlo para que comiera, aunque a veces el muy vago comía dormido, ni siquiera se dignaba a abrir los ojos. Ya mas grandecito hubo ocasiones que llegué al extremo de atarlo a la silla porque el muy sinvergüenza prefería subir al tejado a ver las nubes es vez de comer con nosotros. Ese hábito nunca logre quitárselo. Créeme esa es herencia de su padre, era igual que él a su edad. – le susurró con complicidad.

- ¿Te tenían que atar a la silla?- Temari sonrió. Le parecía divertido imaginarlo pequeño y atado.- Me hubiera encantado ver eso.

- Oka-san... – el Nara intentó frenar a su madre. Un tono rojizo se podía ver en sus mejillas.

- Tal vez sería más grande y fornido si comiera como Kami-sama manda.- Yoshino lo ignoró mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

- A mí me parece que así está muy bien…

¡Kami! Había dicho eso en voz alta o solo lo había pensado. La mirada de Yoshino Nara y su ceja enarcada le confirmaron la primera opción.

- Es decir yo creo… que él luce… bien, saludable.- Temari ansió que en ese momento la tierra se la tragara.

- Eres un encanto linda.- sonrió complacida Yoshino. La madre de Shikamaru terminó de recoger los platos y se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¡Mendokusai! A veces mi madre habla demasiado.

Casi al instante su madre regresaba con dos tazas de té.

- Shikamaru voy a salir, tu padre me pidió que lo alcanzara en el bosque - depositó las tazas junto a ellos.- Iba a recolectar unas hierbas que necesitaba, así que tal vez… regresemos tarde.- añadió, mientras miraba a Temari y le guiñaba un ojo. La rubia entrecerró los ojos… ¿Qué significaba eso?- Temari espero que tengas un buen viaje, y regresa cuando quieras, siempre serás bienvenida.

- Arigato-Gozaimasu Yoshino-san.-respondió algo aturdida. Yoshino le sonrió y salió, dejándolos solos. Pasaron unos minutos mientras bebían de sus tazas - Tu madre es grandiosa.- intentó romper el silencio

- Parece que le caíste bien desde que mi padre le contó que me habías salvado de esa ninja del sonido. Dijo que era clásico de los hombres de este clan que las mujeres tomaran las riendas de la situación.- terminó de tomar su té.

- Creo que si tu padre es como tú, tu madre es perfecta para él.

Temari le sonrió, el té estaba delicioso. Sus ojos brillaban, se sentía cómoda de nuevo.

- Así que él también te parece… ¿Saludable?- Shikamaru sonrió malicioso mientras se estiraba. Temari casi se ahogó con el té que aun tenía en la boca.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas a burlar de mí, vago? Que no traiga mi abanico conmigo no quiere decir que no pueda derrotarte de otra manera.- le sonrió amenazadoramente

-Oe, Oe, sólo bromeaba.- levantó la manos calmándola.-…Es una pena que tengas que irte tan pronto.

A ella le pareció percibir un dejo de tristeza en ese comentario. El aleteo regresó pero un nudo cerró su garganta. No había duda Shikamaru Nara, el shinobi más vago y desganado que había conocido en toda su vida le había robado el corazón.

- Yo tampoco quisiera irme tan rápido, pero tengo cosas que hacer en Suna…

¡Mentira! Sabía que si quería sólo tenía que enviarle un mensaje a Gaara, pidiéndole unos días libres para pasarlos en Konoha. Pero quería una señal, una pequeña señal de Shikamaru de que ella le gustaba.

- Temari… tú…- se inclinó hacia ella, levantó lentamente la mano hacia su cara, dándole un suave pellizco en la mejilla.

Ahí estaban, separados por centímetros. Iba a besarla. ¡Claro que sí! Esa era la señal que deseaba. Temari aguardaba, pero… ¿Por qué demonios Shikamaru tardaba tanto?

¡Basta! Explotó. Si él no se atrevía ella si lo haría. Estaba harta de la espera.

Sin pensarlo más se lanzó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándolo tan intensamente igual que como lo había hecho una y otra vez en sus sueños, como lo había deseado tantas veces desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada de ese inútil cabeza de piña. Aunque la realidad estaba resultando mucho mejor. ¡Diablos! ¡Shikamaru sí que sabía besar!

Y hablando de Shikamaru…

Él al principio estaba sorprendido pero después comenzó a hacer lo mismo que su problemática acompañante. Lo mismo con lo que había fantaseado cientos de veces desde que se había dado cuenta que no era una chica más en su vida, que significaba algo especial para él. La besaba y abrazaba de tal forma que parecía que no quería soltarla nunca.

Al final tuvieron que separarse para respirar. Temari aun le rodeaba el cuello, él la abrazaba de la cintura. Tenían sus frentes unidas. Ella sonreía.

- ¿Siempre besas tan apasionadamente?- le preguntó Shikamaru sonriendo y respirando con dificultad.

-¡Oye! Llevaba tiempo deseando hacerlo, y cómo hace un rato tú no te dabas prisa decidí darte un empujoncito...

Temari se alejó un poco para ver su expresión. Shikamaru la miraba desconcertado. Esa reacción no le gustó a Temari… ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

- Por eso te acercaste a mí ¿no es así? – la chica dudó.- ¿Tú ibas a bes…

Shikamaru no la dejó terminar volvió a besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera suave, con infinita ternura, casi con adoración. Si le decía que era en Realidad lo que iba a hacer (y conociéndola como la conocía) sabía que el asunto se volvería problemático.

- Si me vuelves a besar así creo que me desmayaré.-sonrió ella sobre los delgados labios masculinos

- No creí que fueras de las que se desmayan, además buscaría varias formas ingeniosas para despertarte.- comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.- No te vayas todavía, quédate un poco más en Konoha, le pediré unos días a la Hokage para estar sólo contigo, por favor…- la miró de manera suplicante. El corazón de Temari se hinchó de amor.

- No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo, has algo más convincente.- le sonrió de manera insinuante

- Te quiero Mujer problemática, quédate conmigo…

Temari dejó de sonreír. Si Shikamaru seguía diciendo cosas así iba a llorar. Y ella no lloraba, se suponía que quien lloraba era él.

- Con eso cariño, simplemente no podría negarte nada.- Le sonrió con ternura, abrazándolo de nuevo. Al fin tenía a su chico lágrimas para ella y lo mejor era que le correspondía.

* * *

Yacían recostados en un claro del bosque del Clan Nara. Era un lugar maravilloso. El día era perfecto, unas enormes nubes blancas flotaban sobre un cielo inmensamente azul. Temari se sentía ahí, en las nubes. Habían pasado dos meses desde que su chico lagrimas salía con ella.

- Así que tu Clan posee este bosque. No lo sabía, tú nunca lo habías mencionado.

- Ha sido custodiado por nosotros durante generaciones. Sólo los Nara podemos entrar a él. Las personas ajenas al Clan pueden acceder al lugar si los venados que habitan aquí corroboran mediante el olfato que la persona que nos acompaña tiene fuertes lazos afectivos con nosotros.

- Pero yo no vi que ningún venado se me acercara para examinarme.- miró hacia los alrededores intentando ver alguno.

- Bueno eso debe ser porque a millas se nota que estás loca por mí.- le sonrió a cambio recibió un pequeño codazo.

- Shikamaru

- Humph...

- Ese día en tu casa, en realidad no ibas a besarme, ¿Verdad?- se acercó más a él recostándose sobre su pecho.

- No… Lo quería hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero soy tan cobarde que nunca reunía el valor suficiente, que bueno que tú si te decidiste.- comenzó a acariciarle el brazo.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te acercaste de ese modo? Yo juré que lo harías por eso me lancé sobre ti.- un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar.

- De verdad quieres saber….

- Sí

- Mendokusai Temari

- Shikamaru…

- Un grano de Arroz.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú tenías un grano de arroz en la mejilla, por eso me acerqué y te di un suave pellizco, para retirarlo. Iba a intentar bromear sobre eso, ya que la situación se estaba poniendo algo incomoda.- el chico sonrió con desgano.- Pero de pronto te abalanzaste sobre mí y me comenzaste a besar de esa forma, que creí que estaba fantaseando de nuevo...

- Fantaseabas conmigo, ¡Pervertido! Mas te vale que ya no fantasees con nadie más Nara. - sonrió fascinada así que ella no era la única que había tenido fantasías.- … Así que un Grano de Arroz… ya decía yo que esa forma tuya de acariciar la cara era muy extraña…

Shikamaru sonrió, inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso.

- Si te lo hubiera dicho en ese momento estoy seguro que me hubieras matado, ¿no es así?

- ¡Por supuesto! Aunque aun puedo hacerlo. Sólo que ahora se me ocurre una forma más placentera de llevarlo a cabo.- le miró con malicia mientras se sentaba sobre él.

- Creo que merezco cualquier castigo que quieras darme Problemática.- Accedió complacido mientras se levantaba para que su rubia adorada le quitara la camisa.

* * *

.

.

Bueno aquí esta, mi primer Shika-Tema. Amo a estos dos, fueron el primer pairing del que me enamoré. Siendo sincera estoy orgullosa de One-shot. ^_^

Besos de Mizuno.


End file.
